


32

by krissyxlove



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Humor, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissyxlove/pseuds/krissyxlove
Summary: When Phil is put on the spot, he panics. When he panics, he ends up ordering the entire menu.





	32

Phil hates two things:  
1) being put on the spot  
2) ordering food 

It’s a good thing he’s currently facing both. 

“Do you need another moment love?” The waitress asked. Her voice was as sweet as the treats that were sold here. 

Phil could ask for another moment; Phil should ask for another moment, but large brown eyes were staring at him expectantly and he was nervous. 

It may be dramatic but a bead of sweat even began to form at Phil’s temple and threatened to drip down the side of his face if he waited any longer. He had to think of something - _quick._

“One of everything,” Phil said without another moment’s hesitation.

-

When Phil asked Dan out for ice cream he was nervous enough. His palms were sweaty, his hands were shaky, and his voice was small. 

When Dan said yes, Phil’s nerves only multiplied. Now he was responsible for making sure Dan had a good time and he was responsible for making sure he made a good impression.

“Hey you,” Dan smiled as he met Phil outside the ice cream parlour. 

The place was fairly new with good reviews. It was called 32; a minimalistic name for a shop aimed towards millennials and anyone else who fits into that category. Why was it called 32? Well, that answer is simple enough. It has 32 flavours of ice cream. Anything you can imagine and more. If you’ve thought about it, they have it. 

“H-Hey,” Phil finally responded a beat too late to be socially acceptable, but he was distracted. He always was around Dan.

Even though he was nervous he still could remember proper ediquette as he held the door open for Dan. This was a date after all. 

The cool thing about this parlour was the fact it was set up as a sit-down diner for anyone who had the time, and believe me they had the time. 

As they looked over the menu, Dan kept going over his options. 

“I’m a pretty simple guy; chocolate is always nice, or maybe even just plain vanilla.” 

It was almost as if he was hinting on what he wanted. Okay, he was actually just straight up telling Phil what he wanted but dammit Phil is nervous. 

“Ha-ha, yeah, I actually quite like the more exotic flavours like chocolate coconut.” Phil added to the conversation whilst simultaneously deciding his own order. 

This was going well. All he had to do was order for both of them. Vanilla for Dan and chocolate coconut for himself. 

_Vanilla and chocolate coconut, Vanilla and chocolate coconut, Vanilla and chocolate coconut, Vanilla and-_

“Hello loves! My name is Theresa and I’ll be your waitress today! Can I start you boys off with something? Soda? Water? Maybe a Coke with some ice cream in it?” 

Theresa was throwing so much at Phil at once. He hated having so many options especially when he was already thinking a million things at once. 

He looked over at Dan...bad idea. Dan’s soft chocolate eyes were shyly looking over at him with an expectant shy smile on his face. Oh fuck, Phil was the one expected to order. 

“Uh, all!” Phil stammered out after only half a thought. 

“All? Sure thing love. I’ll be right back to take your order for ice cream as well.” 

With that she was walking away and Dan was looking at Phil with a perplexed expression. 

“All?” He questioned. 

“S-Sorry, I panicked,” Phil explained. 

This earned him a high pitched giggle from the brunette sitting across from him and it was music to his ears.

Phil found himself revelling in that laugh as his eyes focused on the dimples caving in Dan’s cheeks. 

God, he was perfect. 

Theresa returned far too quickly with far too many drinks that took up far too much room. 

“Do you need anouther moment love?” 

Phil looked over at Dan who dared to give another one of those damn shy smiles. A little rosy patch had settled under Dan’s dimple and Phil was transfixed on that and his nerves. 

Phil should take a moment. He hates being put on the spot and he hates ordering food. 

Phil should take a moment to collect his thoughts. 

_We need one more moment, please._

The words were there; he just had to let them free, send them out into the universe. 

All he needed was another moment. 

_Another moment please, another moment please, another moment pl-_!

“We will take one of everything!” 

_**Fuck.**_

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! my friend alaska came up with this concept on twitter so follow her for more quality tweets! @goldenboydjh 
> 
> if you want less quality tweets, follow me! @gingersnapphan


End file.
